


Cholesterol and Roses

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo challenge 130 and Valentine</p>
<p>picture prompt: a café advertising Full English Breakfast</p>
<p>http://pics.livejournal.com/draycevixen/pic/001qqhy1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cholesterol and Roses

"Me again," said Bodie, pausing in the doorway of the small ward Doyle was occupying in solitary splendour.

Doyle looked up from his magazine with a pleased grin. "You back already? Get lost on the way out?"

"Well, I thought--look, Ray--"

"What's that you're holding?"

Bodie sighed. "I just-- Well, they've got them in the gift shop for Valentine's Day--"

"A red rose? You got another blown-up girlfriend stashed away here?"

"No," said Bodie, and laid the rose across Doyle's bandaged ribs. "You keep getting crocked up and-- Might be too late next time."

"Ah, come on, Bodie! A few nights..." Doyle picked up the rose and studied it uneasily.

"That all?" Bodie perched on the edge of the bed. "Quite a lot of nights this last year."

"Yeah..." Doyle tugged absentmindedly at one of the petals.

"Look, you don't have to pull it apart. I can tell you what the answer is. I'll shove off if you don't like it."

"When did you start...?"

"Must have been at that caff when you bought me that full English breakfast."

Doyle looked up at him. "Cholesterol. Knew it would go to your heart. You dumb crud." 

And smiled.


End file.
